Memory Lost
by Taiyo-chan
Summary: Two friends are reunited but then something happens that will change their lives forever. Avatar Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles style. This story is dedicated to the awesome Kataangians I know at Distant Horizon. Kataang. T for action. DISCONTINUED
1. Forgetting the Unsaid

**Memory Lost Chapter One by Taiyo-Chan **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or any related to them. Just a fan, that is all. You don't want me to own these shows, trust me.

**Dedicated to:** All the wonderful Kataangians at Distant Horizon Forums. You all know who you are. Love you guys and you're the reasons I'm writing this.

**A.N. **Those of you who are waiting for chapter four of _In Another World_ please know I'm on Week Three and heading for Week Four. School is about to end soon here so I ought to be able to update sooner. Anyway here's a key:

Aang is **Syaoran**, Katara is **Sakura**, Teo is **Fai**, Zuko is **Kurogane**, Mokona is **Mokona **(Sorry, a talking Momo almost gave me nightmares so Mokona is the only official TRC character in this fanfic), Azula is the **Dimension Witch**, Long Feng is **Fei Wong**, Sokka is **Touya**, Ling (OC character from my fanfic _In Another World_) is **Yukito**, and Toph is **Chi.**

Fourteen-year-old Aang squinted his eyes as the snowy wind picked up. It was nothing to complain about. After all, he had lived in this type of weather for as long as he could remember, which was only ten years. The snow fell harder but that wouldn't stop the young teenager. He had been away from home far too long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fourteen-year-old Katara stayed by the window staring down the igloo hundreds of feet below the crystallized castle in which she dwelt. The people had told the princess she had always possessed extraordinary eyesight. She was too focused on that particular igloo to even notice her twenty-year-old brother, the king, Sokka come into the throne room. He sighed at his anticipated little sister.

"You need to stop looking out that window everyday," he said resignedly. "After three months, it's past unhealthy."

Katara narrowed her eyes in annoyance, hands slowing crunching into fists. She didn't snap her eyes away from the winder. "He's coming home some time. I can feel it."

"For your sake I hope you're right."

"I am."

Silent. Perfect for Katara's concentration, not that silence was a necessity. The way she was feeling, nothing could break her eyes away from that igloo house. The snow died down as if only for her. A bright smile graced her face. She spotted an average-sized, bald-headed boy clad in blue and white heading for the ever so watchful igloo house. She laughed. "It's him!"

She ran across the throne room to get her fur coat. She hastily put it on. Before leaving, she grinned victoriously at Sokka. "Unhealthy, huh?"

Before he could respond, she had dashed out of the room, heading out to go greet her friend.

"You seem happy," said an amused voice.

Sokka turned to see a man same age as his wearing clothing fitting for a winter wizard. He had shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes. He was pale skinned as well. Sokka grunted.

"I didn't say I wasn't happy," Sokka replied.

"I've known you since we were five," Ling said with a laugh. "I ought to know you by now."

Sokka sighed. "Can't say I missed him."

The priest shook his head in wonder. "I've been asking you this for ten years; what did the kid do to you?"

Sokka's eyes were directed at the land below. His eye sight wasn't as good as his sister's but they were discernable enough. "He's going to take away my sister someday."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang placed his thick coat on the coat hanger. He kept his gloves on however to keep the warmth in his body. Unexpectedly, his door opened and a girl with brunette hair jumped and threw her arms around him; knocking them both gown to the cold ground. Her face was buried into his chest until she faced him.

"Aang! It's so good to see you! How was the trip? Did you guys find anything? Any new sighting in the Crystal Mountain? Were you able to eat well?"

Aang chuckled as he smiled warmly at the beautiful princess. "Which one you want me to answer first, Katara?"

Katara's eyes rolled up at the ceiling then she smiled back at him. "The last one."

"OK then. I'm alive so yeah."

"Good."

She sat up to give herself and him some space. "How long are you staying this time?" she asked hopefully.

Aang sighed. "Only five days."

"Five days?!"

Aang nodded apologetically. "We just can't find out those codes on the cave's walls in that Mountain."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "But you're the best interpreter this world has ever seen! You even compete with Ling!"

Aang blushed at the compliment. "The codes are rather complicated. The best thing I can say is that it's from the Ancient Dead Language."

Katara wrinkled her nose. "Well, that definitely explains everything."

Aang nodded. "Yeah."

"So when you leave, how long are you going to be gone?" she inquired with sadness.

"Probably a couple of months again," he answered. Sadness was in his voice as well.

Katara sighed deeply. "I understand."

Aang patted Katara on the arm lightly. "We can't be depressed on the first day of our reunion. Let's make something out of it."

The brunette princess looked up and smiled warmly. "OK. How about some hot chocolate?"

Aang laughed. "OK. I'll get it ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have any idea what the Big Man is going to do when he wakes up?" a fourteen-year-old robot girl named Toph asked.

A young looking wizard by the name of Teo nodded gravely.

"He's going to wake up soon you know," she said bluntly.

Again, Teo nodded gravely. "That is why I'm leaving this world."

"I'm not staying here to face his wrath!" Toph exploded. "I'm coming with you!"

Teo smiled lovingly at his creation. "You forget that I'm your creator, Toph."

"I didn't," Toph replied unafraid.

Teo placed a hand on her head, pondering for a minute. Toph waited for his answer. She was alert at the melancholy in his vibrations. He finally stopped ruffling her hair and sighed. "OK. You can come."

Satisfied, but still keeping some alert, Toph left the dark basement in which held a crazy-looking man with partially missing eyebrows captive in a case of hard core, see-through emerald stone. "I'll pack some things."

Teo had watched her go. He sighed with genuine regret. "I'm sorry, Toph. You're coming with me but you're not staying with me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Zuko?" Yue asked worried. "I haven't seen him all night."

"Knowing him," replied Suki, "he's probably looking for someone to fight."

Sorceress Princess Yue ran her hand across the strands of her white hair. "I pray to the Moon that he's not."

There was a knock on the door. Yue looked up. "Come in."

A man with a serious look on his face appeared after coming around the opened door. "Your Majesty, we have found Zuko. Fighting……again."

Yue nodded to the man. "Thank you, Hahn. Please bring in Zuko."

Hahn bowed to her. "Yes, Your Highness."

He exited to bring in the ruthless warrior.

"Get your hands off me!" the girls heard Zuko snarl. "I can walk on my own!"

Yue and Suki's eyes met. Suki rolled hers. Yue blew at her forehead. Twenty-two-year-old Zuko came in with his precious twin swords at his sides, which were smeared with blood. Yue folded her arms. "What did you do now?"

"Invaders," Zuko answered simply.

"Invaders or illegal immigrants?" Yue asked sternly.

"What's the difference?" Zuko asked, getting annoyed.

Yue bit her bottom lip. "Invaders invade to harm the country and take it over ruthlessly. Illegal immigrants seek refuge here ignoring the law."

"Both are wrong," Zuko argued back.

"But you don't kill the illegal immigrants!" Yue exclaimed, something that was very rare for her to do.

Hahn came in. Yue took her focus off Zuko and faced Hahn. "Who did he kill?"

"Immigrants. Illegal immigrants."

Yue's blue eyes dangerously rested on Zuko. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply in exasperation. "Zuko, you're dismissed."

Suki looked at her friend in shock. Even Zuko looked surprised. He bowed to her and left for his room.

"Hahn," Yue addressed him.

Hahn recovered from his own shock and straightened up in his position. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Thank you. You can go rest for now."

Hahn bowed to her. "Thank you, Your Highness."

He gently closed the door behind him. Suki didn't take her eyes off the Sorceress Princess.

"You're up to something, aren't you?"

Yue nodded. "Zuko will learn tolerance and true strength sooner or later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mm," Katara hummed as she finished her hot chocolate. "That was great!"

Aang smiled. "At least you're happy again."

Katara softened and kissed Aang on the cheek. "I'm always happy when you're with me."

Aang blushed. "Really?"

Katara nodded. "Yes."

She stared at her hot chocolate cup, fingers gently tapping against the cup's sides nervously. "When you're away, I can't concentrate during Sokka's tedious lectures or study the Signs that Ling is still teaching me."

Aang smiled lightly. "You can't let me affect your studies. The world of Kori needs its princess in top shape."

Katara chuckled. "Now you're beginning to sound like Sokka."

It was Aang's turn to chuckle. "I figured he would say something like that."

All Katara could do was smile. "I think about you. All the time."

Aang looked at Katara with curiosity. Katara continued without looking at him. "Days, all of them, I wonder you're doing, if you're eating well, and….if you ever gave thought about me."

"Of course I do," Aang told her sincerely. "I think about you everyday."

That brought a sweet smile to her face. She sighed. "You're only going to be here for five days so maybe it's time that I tell you."

Aang blinked. "Tell me what."

She sighed again, bracing herself. "Aang……I…."

Aang waited patiently but the Kori Castle Bell rung. Katara groaned in annoyance. Aang looked over his shoulder out to the window.

"Another blizzard is coming," Aang said urgently. "Sokka's ringing the bell because of it."

The second Katara turned around and looked, she hurried to get her coat.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Aang asked.

"Are you crazy?" Katara retorted in disbelief. "It'll really be a blizzard by the time you make a return route." She gave her friend a smile. "I'll be fine. You just take care of yourself."

Aang reluctantly nodded. "OK."

She headed out door. She paused and gazed back at Aang, who was still watching her. "I promise what I have to tell you, I'll tell you before you leave."

Aang nodded in understanding. "OK."

She smiled once more at him. "See you later, Aang."

"See you."

She closed the door behind her. Aang walked over to the back of the igloo house to find his bedroom in a clean state. He collapsed against it. He wondered what it was that she wanted to tell him. He sighed. He would have to find out some time before he left for the Crystal Mountain again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another world, man with braided hair wearing a long robe was watching a mirror. In it showed Princess Katara running for home. The vision then shifted to Aang, lying still on his bed.

"I've watched them long enough," he said. "Would you say it's time, Kiku?"

A slender woman with thick, wavy hair nodded silently. "Yes, Long Feng, the time has come."

"Good, good," he said. "With them and him-" he turned to a tank where a body lied in it. The lights were dimmed and there was too many bubbles in there to reveal his identity. "I will be the most powerful wizard in the world.

Kiku merely listened and walked over to the tank. She placed her temperate hands on its cold, hard surface. Secretively, she felt compassion for the encased soul. They have had him in there for quite some time now. Ten years to be exact.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blizzard finally died down. Katara was in her tower room, sighing as she saw the Crystal Mountain. It was only a somewhat short walk away to get there but it was forbidden for citizens to go there. Only archeologists could go. The only thing Katara could imagine taking the men two to three months at a time is the actual labor; the codes. She shifted her view to Aang's igloo home. She sighed.

"Before he leaves again, I will tell him," she said to herself.

She paused and gazed upon the Crystal Mountain. It's sapphire exterior was glowing and a weird but beautiful music began to play. She blinked and sighed dreamily. "Pretty music."

She stopped listening when the glowing grew intense. It was as if it was calling her. Her blue eyes deepened into a hypnotic ocean blue. She slowly closed her eyes. At that same rate she was levitating in the air. She slowly started flying to the Crystal Mountain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang came out of his igloo house to get a stretch. He looked up at the dark blue sky. He smiled at the stars. That smile was gone when he saw a floating figure in the sky. It looked like it was heading towards the Crystal Mountain. Aang gasped when he squinted his eyes to get a better look. It was Katara!

"Katara!" Aang screamed at her.

She didn't look down to acknowledge him. Aang studied her posture. Her head was abnormally looking straight ahead and her arms hung limp. Her moccasin-covered feet were dangling lifelessly. Katara was enchanted. He took a quick step to follow her but he looked up at his left at the princess' castle home. Sokka and Ling needed to know.

Fortunate for him, his drum was at the side of the igloo along with the drumstick. He took hold of the stick and pounded hard against the drum.

"Come on, Sokka!" Aang pleaded. "Here the drum!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka jumped out of his bed when he heard drumming. It was Aang's drum and the last time he played it, something was wrong with Katara. He grabbed for his club and gigantic whale tooth sword. The sword was already in its sheath so all he had to do was strap it around his waist. With his free hand he jerked the door back only to find Ling ready for action. They nodded to each other.

"Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang thanked the spirits when he saw a white light for a split second. It was Ling's return signal. He stopped drumming and ran for Katara. Again, he thanked the spirits for his speed and agility. He had caught up with Katara in no time. If only he could jump seventy-five feet to bring her down.

After twenty minutes of running and twenty minutes climbing parts of the Crystal Mountain, Aang saw Katara float into the entrance of the Mountain's cave. He stepped on the lack support of rocks and ran into the cave's medium darkness.

"Katara!" Aang called out.

A blue light shone into the center tunnel. Aang took that route without question. The moment he arrived at the center, Katara was kneeling in the careened circle; her hand placed in the hand mold. That hypnotic stare was still in her eyes.

"Katara!"

"Shigunaru junikyuzu no sain," she chanted drearily. "Shigunaru junikyuzu no sain….."

Aang didn't know what to do. All she was doing was chanting. Chanting in what sounded like the Ancient Dead Language. The cave started to rumble. Aang had to get to a wall to balance his footing. His eyes grew wide when she slowly levitated. Wings of sapphire blue stone popped of her back. A magical unknown circle appeared on the wall behind her. The force in that circle began to pull her in. Aang ran for her as her body began to sink unnaturally into the circle wall.

This was all too much. Aang ran for her and jumped in the air. In midair, he grabbed her and took her down with him. When Aang fell into the ground with Katara in his arms, the sapphire wings shattered and ascended into the air like the speed of light.

Aang sat up in alert when dozens of robed men appeared out of nowhere. Like they crossed dimensions. All the men had swords. They all lunged at Aang and the unconscious Katara. Aang couldn't find no way to escape. All he could do was hold his friend in his arms and accept their untimely fate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko heard knocking on his door. "Who is it?" he demanded.

"Me," Yue answered calmly.

Zuko relaxed and got up from his bed. He opened the door. He looked down at her. Her face with its usual expression of tranquility.

"Do you need me for something?" Zuko asked.

Yue nodded. "I need you to come to the throne room."

She motioned for him to follow. He grabbed his twin swords from the side. He sighed. "Ready."

Together they walked to the throne room. At the arrival, Zuko frowned at the Tsuki magic symbol.

"What are you up to?" he growled.

"You'll see," Yue said, expression unchanging. "Stand in the circle."

Zuko reluctantly obeyed. "He known Yue for twelve years. She was up to something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no you don't!" Aang heard Sokka scream.

Aang opened his eyes to see Sokka and Ling fighting off the robed men.

"What happened?!" Sokka demanded angrily.

Some more came for him. His fury allowed him to kill them effortlessly.

"I….I don't know!" Aang frantically replied.

He grimaced when Sokka killed another one.

"She was floating here in a trance and triggered some magic!" he continued.

"The one you and the other archaeologist were trying to figure out?!" Ling asked urgently.

"Yes!"

Ling's staff contacted with another robed man, turning him to stone.

"And Katara….she had sapphire wings made of stone coming out of her back!"

"What?!" Sokka exclaimed.

He couldn't concentrate on Aang. More men were coming.

"They left the caves!" Aang explained. "They shattered into stone feathers and left!"

Ling looked at Katara for a safe second. She was starting to pale. Ling's expression grew grim.

"Those feathers were her source of life," he said grimly.

Another one came for Ling screaming. Ling turned him to stone without even looking over his shoulder. Sokka had received a deep wound in the arm from one of them.

"You'll have to take her to the Dimension Witch!" Ling exclaimed. "She can help you!"

"But how-"

"I'll transport you to her!"

Ling slammed the bottom of his staff into the ground and a Kori magic circle appeared underneath Aang's feet. Alarmed, Aang held Katara closer to his chest. He and her slowly sunk into the circle as it glowed.

"Tell her that I sent you!" Ling said.

That was the last thing Aang heard before his head went below. Ling sealed the circle and resumed fighting alongside Sokka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I'm sending you to the Dimension Witch," Yue repeated as his midway began to sink in the Tsuki magic circle. "A curse has been placed upon you as well. Each time you kill needlessly, you will lose a little bit of strength."

"Yue!" Zuko snarled. "I'll remember this!"

Yue only smiled sadly. "Good-bye, Zuko."

He was gone before he could give a none too nice reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready?" Teo asked Toph.

Toph nodded. He wrapped a supportive arm around her. With the slam against the ground from his wand, a Sharin magic circle appeared under their feet. Wind came from the circle and engulfed the two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang opened his eyes. It was definitely obvious that he and Katara weren't in the world of Kori anymore. In fact, Aang was starting to burn up under his winter attire. If Katara was conscious, she'd probably feel the same way. It appeared that they were in the middle of a city in after rain.

He gazed down on Katara. She was continuing to pale. Aang looked to his left when a light appeared. A tall man with a scar on his left eye came out with a pissed off expression. Another light came at Aang's right side. A man in weird, wizardry clothing bore a staff bearing a wheel surrounded by gliders. He held a supportive arm around a girl who was definitely shorter than Aang but they appeared to be the same age.

Before them stood a small tea shop. The door opened and a tall, slender woman wearing skin hugging dress strolled out. Two girls followed her. She stopped before them, looking expectantly at Aang.

"Are you the Dimension Witch?" Aang asked in desperation.

She gracefully folded her arms. "Yes but everyone calls me Azula. Who might you be?"

"I'm Aang from the world of Kori," Aang answered. "Ling sent me here."

Azula nodded. "He warned me of your coming. You need help with the girl in your arm, am I correct?"

Aang nodded. "Please, help her."

"Not only were those feathers her life source but also her memory," Azula briefly explained. "They are scattered into different worlds. If you don't get them, she will die. I'm the only one who can grant you that transportation and that is why you are here. To save this girl, there's a price."

Aang looked up at Azula. "I'll do anything."

He held Katara close to his chest. "She's all that I have!"

"Your relationship with her," Azula said in a cold, business tone.

Aang looked up once again. "Huh?"

"The most precious thing to you is your relationship with her," Azula repeated. "When she get her feathers and memories, you will be erased out of it."

Aang was stone still. He looked at his dying friend. Azula unfolded her arms. "I'll give you time to think about it."

Aang didn't need time. He already knew his decision…….and it hurt. He held Katara to where their cheeks made contact, his hand supporting her head. He closed his eyes tightly as the other two waited. The short girl with weird ears watched him with curiosity. Azula approached the man in weird wizard clothes.

"Who are you, my dear?" she questioned.

"I'm Teo from the world of Sharin," Teo answered. "And this is my friend and robot Toph."

"What is your wish?" she asked.

"That I never return to my world," Teo stated.

Azula nodded. "Very well."

Teo stretched forth his staff. "Here's for the price."

Azula smirked. "The staff is precious to you, yes, and it's a fine piece. Even I envy it's qualities. But that is not your most prized possession."

She pointed a nailed finger at Toph. Toph knew by vibrations in this world that the finger was pointed at her. Shock hit Toph's face. Teo sighed. Azula caught onto that.

"You knew she was the one," Azula commented. She clicked with her tongue. "You can't outwit me, Teo. Remember that."

Teo smiled sadly. "Unfortunately I will."

He gently gave Toph a push. Toph allowed him to push her. It was as if the shock turned into lost will.

"Toph," Teo called out to her.

Toph turned her head over to her shoulder. Teo walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm going to miss you, kiddo."

Toph closed her eyes and a silent tear came out. Aang had briefly opened his eyes to see the moment. He had heard Teo call her a robot. Aang heard of robots. Whatever they were, they weren't human. It amazed him that this robot could cry. Teo looked over Toph's shoulders and looked Azula in the eye.

"You'll protect her from one who will seek her, right?" he asked.

Azula crossed her heart. "You have my word."

Teo nodded in understanding and let Toph go. Toph, even more reluctant, walked over to Azula's side. One of the girls took her gently by the arm. Toph tensed until she felt Teo shake his head in disapproval. Toph growled to herself and forced herself to allow them to needlessly lead her to the shop.

Zuko stood rather impatiently. He wasn't in the mood of the emotional fiasco going on next to him. He just wanted to go back home and give Yue a piece of his mind. Azula addressed him. "What is your wish?"

"To go back to my world," Zuko answered gruffly.

"Then your price is those swords."

She pointed at his twin swords. Zuko practically jumped a mile. "You're kidding me!"

"If you want to go back to your world you'll give up those swords," Azula said coolly. "That's the deal."

"I got your deal!" Zuko snarled. "I need these swords."

"Sorry," Azula replied.

One of the two girls, who was in Gothic wear, snapped her fingers. Zuko's twin swords disappeared and reappeared in the girl's arms. Zuko's mouth hung open and closed with gritting teeth.

"Why you little-"

"The arrangement's been made," Azula interrupted loudly. "What is your choice, Aang of Kori?"

Aang, recovering from Teo and Zuko's dilemma sighed. "I can't let her die. I'll do it."

His forehead touched hers. "She's the most important person to me. I have to, even if she won't remember me."

Azula nodded in approval. "Good. I will give you three Mokona-"

A small, rabbit looking puff ball came from behind her and jumped on her shoulder. "to travel with you three. Without him, you will not be able to understand the people, and each other, that you come across."

Teo and Aang nodded solemnly. Zuko folded his arms in defiance. "A puff ball is traveling with us?"

"Mokona is useful!" Mokona defended itself. "It'll work really hard and try its best!"

Azula nodded. "I don't think you want to get lost without Mokona. So take it or leave it."

"You already have my swords," Zuko retorted. "I have no choice I suppose."

"Good. Mokona-"

"Ready!"

The little puff ball jumped into the air. Aurora surrounded them.

"Mokona is ready to go!" it exclaimed. "Paa! Puu!"

It opened its mouth wide and began to suck the four people in. Aang and the rest felt distorted. It was like they were turning flexible and stretchable, meaning they were getting smaller and entering the little creature's mouth. Aang had closed his eyes but when the distorted feeling was gone, he opened his eyes again.

He looked to see if he still had Katara in his arms and he did. He sighed in relief. He looked around and stared in awe. It appeared that the four were in a time zone. They were floating into nowhere. Except there was a light ahead of them. What was behind there, they would soon find out.

To Be Continued……

**A.N. ** Hope you guys liked it and as always for my fanfics, constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading this chapter. Don't expect a soon update. I mean, I will just don't expect a fast one.


	2. Familiar to him, Stranger to Her

Memory Lost Chapter Two by Taiyo-chan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or anything related to them. If I did, a sole hug scene between Toph and Aang alone would've happened by now. XD

**Dedicated to:** The awesome Kataangians at Distant Horizon. Again, ya'll know who you are. -

**A.N.** Sorry. I know I said I wouldn't update fast but I still feel bad that I took a little bit. I had to watch parts of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles episode 2 to get an inspiration. Anyway. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aang, Aang," said a cute voice fit for a cuddly animal.

Aang opened his eyes to see Mokona up and personal. Mokona jumped off his forehead. "Great, you're awake."

Aang groaned softly and sat up. He looked around. It appeared to be that they arrived in another city only this time it looked a little rugged. Teo and Zuko seemed to have just wakened up as well. Zuko took a look around

"Where are we?" Zuko asked Mokona. "Because this is obviously not my world."

"And it's not mine either," Teo said to no one in particular. He still appeared sorrowful but at the same time relieved.

"Mokona doesn't know," Mokona replied. "I don't control where we land; it just happens by chance."

Zuko narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Remind me why we need you."

While Mokona went on to explain to Zuko, Aang looked down at Katara; who was still in her arms. Teo set his gaze on the kid just for someone to talk to. "What's your name again?"

Aang faced him. "Aang." Teo nodded his head slowly. "Aang. Nice name."

"Thanks. Teo right?" Teo nodded again. "Yes it is. And who's the half scarlet-faced one's name again?"

Zuko stopped trying to pulverize Mokona and glared at Teo. "It's Zuko."

"Zuko," Teo repeated. "Would be nice if you left Mokona alone. We need him if we don't want to get lost you know."

Zuko looked dangerously down at the poor creature. It merely smiled at him. "You do want to get back to your world. Smashing me will solve nothing."

Zuko growled lightly but lifted his large hands off Mokona's tiny, fluffy body. "Fine."

Teo smiled a polite smile. _That truce is not going to last long._ He stopped smiling and started observing when he saw a sapphire blue feather on the back of Aang's coat.

"You're in luck, kiddo," Teo said.

Aang looked at him and replied confused, "Huh?"

Teo crawled over to him and plucked the stone feather off his coat and placed it in front of Aang's face. Aang's eyes lit up. "How did it get on my coat?!"

Teo shrugged. "You caught it subconsciously." Aang raised an eyebrow, causing Teo to chuckle. "OK. You got me, I have no idea how it got there either."

"It doesn't matter really," Aang replied. "Just as long as it will keep Katara alive."

Teo nodded. "Of course." He handed it to Aang. Aang held it. He couldn't believe it. Already they had found a feather. Well, he wasn't sure if he could say "they". After all, Zuko definitely showed no sign of wanting to have anything to do with them and Teo, though friendly, seem like the type that will keep to himself on his own personal life. How was he to give it to her? Place it on her back? Aang sighed. He would have to find out soon or else she could die.

Somewhere in the back of his mind told him to place it on her chest. He prepared to do it until the darned wind picked up and the feather slipped out of his hand. "Ah!"

Aang gently placed Katara down and ran for the feather. Teo's eyes widened at the sight. Aang was running into the street and a motorcycle gang was heading his way.

"Watch out!" Teo screamed at the bald kid.

Aang was too focused on the feather to hear Teo or the approaching motorcycle gang. Just as he reached out for the feather, a black gloved hand beat him to it. Aang jumped back in shock. It was one of the motorcycle people. They rode around him as the leader waved it proudly in the air.

"We got ourselves a killing here, boys," Aang heard the leader said.

"Hey!" Aang called out. "I need that feather!"

"Too bad for you, kiddo!" the leader replied back.

To that Aang frowned. Obviously all they were thinking about was exchanging that feather for money. They had no idea that a girl, a princess's, life depended on that feather. Determined, Aang ran for them. Teo and Zuko watched him run.

"Reckless," Teo commented.

"Idiot!" Zuko scowled. "He's not going to catch them!"

Teo scooped Katara into his arms. "It doesn't matter. We better follow him."

"I am not his baby sitter!" Zuko retorted.

Teo shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Mokona hopped onto Teo's shoulder and off they went after Aang. Zuko pounded the ground with his fist. Without the puffball he wasn't going to get anywhere off this world and into his own. He would have to follow them. That was what he did. He got up and ran after the motorcycle gang as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Interesting," Kiku commented as she watched the chase in the mirror. "Is the gang dangerous for these people?"

Long Feng waved it off with his hand unconcerned. "They steal but they don't kill. Just a bunch of scandals."

"I see," Kiku replied. "So they have one hundred percent chance of surviving this world?"

"Yes, so there's nothing to worry about."

Kiku looked over her shoulder at the body encased in his container. When will the time be right for him to wake up? "I hope you're right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The motorcycle guys laughed in amusement at the bald kid in unusual winter clothes running after them. He was running well especially since everyone else would've stopped by now and got lost eating their dust.

"Pretty good runner he is," the leader commented. "Let's humor him and stop at an alley."

They all grinned in agreement. They made a right turn and there lied a dark alley. They stopped them and waited for Aang to show up. It wasn't long until he did. Strange thing was that he didn't appear tired at all. Talk about adrenaline. The motorcycle leader stepped off his motorcycle and held out the stone feather in his hand.

"You want this, kid?" he asked.

Aang nodded. "Please, I need it for my friend."

"You know what they say, kid. Finder keeper's loser's weepers,"

Aang's eyebrows turned into a frown. "It belongs to her. I need it for her."

"What are you going to do, get the cops?" he challenged. "This town is a criminal's paradise. Are you willing to fight for it?"

Aang blinked. He had fought before but only when it was necessary. These guys, particularly that leader, only wanted a show. Aang sighed and took off his winter coat. Maybe some more words could convince them.

"I guess you guys want to responsible for her death." They all, much to Aang's pleasure, raised an eyebrow. He took the opportunity to continue. "That stone feather is a source of her life and memory. If she doesn't get her lost feathers back she'll die. Maybe you'll get away with being responsible for her death. Like you said; this place is a criminal's paradise for the lack of enforcement. I doubt, however, that you'd be able to live guilt free knowing a girl died just because you wanted a show. If you can, I say you really don't have a heart." He walked closer to them. He saw the dubiousness in their eyes. Apparently, and luckily, these guys weren't the killing type. "But if you insist on having a duel and have me risk my friend's life, I'll do it. I'll do anything to get those stone feathers back and save her life. "

The leader looked in Aang's eyes and saw they were serious. He sighed. "Where is your dying friend?"

Before Aang could reply, Teo appeared with Katara in his arms and Mokona on his shoulder. Zuko came along not long after. Aang looked back and beamed when he saw that Teo had Katara. Teo merely smiled back. "What did we miss?"

The motorcycle people looked at each other. They seemed to sigh in capitulation. "Must be her in that weird guy's arm."

"I prefer to be called unique," Teo replied, still wearing that smile on his face.

"Whatever."

Aang turned his attention back to the leader. "So?"

The leader shrugged. "What else? Here." He handed the feather over to Aang, who gladly accepted it. "Thank you."

Again he shrugged and walked over to his motorcycle. "Just don't mention seeing us or you'll wish you had let us take the feather with us."

A bead sweat appeared on Aang's head in nervousness but he agreed nonetheless. "That's a promise."

With that said, the gang started their motorcycles. Aang, Teo, and Zuko moved to the side and allowed them to ride through. As soon as they were gone, Zuko folded his arms. "How did you get them to give it to you without a fight?"

"I just told them the truth," Aang replied. "Luckily they had a soul."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "You hate fighting don't you, kid?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah," He looked at Katara in Teo's arms. He stretched forth his hand holding the stone feather but froze when it left his hand and floated toward her way. It sunk through her chest as if her chest was made of water. Everything was silent as they all waited for a reaction. All they got was her eyes tightening. She didn't wake up. That, however, was enough for them, especially Aang. She was going to be OK at least for now. Mokona smiled but then its ears went up. Its smile turned into a serious frown. All three men noticed.

"What's wrong, Mokona?" Aang asked.

"There's nothing wrong, really," Mokona said. It suddenly got a little bit hyper. "There's another feather in this world!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiku sighed. "Well that was almost too easy. I wonder where that second feather is."

Long Feng shrugged. "Who knows? Let's just hope only that kid will find it before another gang will."

Kiku eyed her partner. "You sure picked a nice place then if you're worried about the second feather."

"I didn't know there were two feathers in this world," Long Feng retorted.

Kiku shrugged. "The more the merrier I suppose."

Her comment made him chuckle. "That is a nice way to look at it."

He stretched his arms. "Keep a watch on the mirror. I'll go and fix us some tea."

She raised an eyebrow. "_You_ fix tea. That's usually my job."

He shrugged. "Consider myself unnaturally generous."

She fake saluted him. "Yes, sir."

He left momentarily and she looked back at the mirror. She blinked when she thought she saw something blue. With a wave of her hand she made the mirror magnify the vision. One of the birds flying in the sky had something blue on their wing. Kiku chuckled to herself. It was the second stone feather.

"I don't think birds pose a threat," she mused to herself with a smile. She made the vision go back to normal. "They really don't have anything to worry about."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you know where to even look?" Zuko questioned Aang.

Aang looked stumped. "I don't know." He picked up his winter coat and held it in his arms. "But I'll definitely find it."

"Mokona can help," Mokona said. "When we're really close to a feather Mokona will go MEKYU and scary faced."

"Scary faced, huh?" Teo mused. He chuckled lightly. "I kinda want to see that."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Let's just stop talking and find that stupid feather."

Teo grinned deviously at Zuko. "I thought you weren't Aang-kun's baby sitter."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Baby sitter?"

Zuko growled at Teo. "The sooner we find that feather the sooner we can leave this world and hopefully land in my world!"

Teo shrugged. "Whatever you say, Zuko-woof woof."

Zuko reddened. "WOOF WOOF!"

Aang backed away from Zuko and took Katara away from Teo. If Zuko was going to attack, Teo would get hurt by himself. Teo appeared the least intimidated. "You're always barking and growling like dog."

"I'm going to go look for the feather now," Aang said loudly.

"Don't leave me!" Mokona exclaimed.

He hopped on Aang's shoulder and they snuck off while Zuko was exclaiming some stuff at Teo that was none too pleasant even for the narrator to repeat. Teo saw they left and smiled at Zuko once more. "While you're barking I'll be head off with Aang-kun and Mokona. Since we're not far off, you shouldn't be off too bad. See ya."

He turned his back on Zuko and ran for Aang and Mokona. Luckily they hadn't walked too far. Zuko took one breath through the nose before following after the guys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman with short, shaggy hair had her arm linked with her husband, who was taller than her and quiet to the point she almost always did the talking. She didn't care. As long as they understood each other, that was all that mattered to her. Being in a somewhat crazy city, she had her swords while her husband had his bow and arrows. They stopped when they saw a bald kid holding an unconscious girl along with a rabbit looking creature resting on his shoulder and two very tall men. One seeming to have on wizard like clothing and the other in warrior's outfit. All and all, all four of them were wearing unusual clothes.

The woman unlinked arms with her husband and drew out a sword. "Put down the girl!" Her voice was raspy, perfect for a tomboy at heart and appearance. Aang didn't loosen his firm yet gentle hold on Katara.

"You don't understand, she's a friend of mine," Aang said hastily.

"We're merely travelers," Teo added with unusual calmness. "We're not from here."

"Literally," Zuko muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!" the woman demanded.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know about these two but I'm not scared of you. All I said was 'literally'."

"And what do you mean by literally?" she questioned.

"You ask too many questions, woman!" Zuko growled. "We're fricking travelers on a fricking journey and right now we're looking for a fricking stone feather!"

Aang looked at Zuko in disbelief. Teo seemed amused by Zuko's rage. The woman pulled back her swords in and her husband placed his archery at his side.

"Is she OK?" she asked Aang.

"She's just unconscious," Aang replied. "She ought to be all right."

"Hmmm," she said. "Why don't you keep her at our place while you three look for that 'fricking stone feather'?" She eyed Zuko viciously when she said the last three words. He returned the gesture with no problem. Aang and Teo bowed to her.

"I appreciate it," he told her.

She stopped glaring at Zuko and nodded to the two. "And you can change into some clothes. You and she seem to be burning up the most out of the four."

Aang chuckled. "Yeah, it is kind of hot."

She nodded and motioned them to follow her and her husband. "Our names are Smellerbee and Longshot. What's yours?"

"I'm Aang. This is Teo-san and this is Zuko-san."

"The girl?"

"Katara."

"I see. Well come on then. The sooner we get you guys some clothes the less of a chance you'll be passing out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smellerbee smiled at the men in their new clothes. Aang had on a red T-shirt and yellow khaki pants while Teo wore a green shirt and baggy brown pants. Zuko wore black and red. Katara was resting well in Smellerbee and Longshot's bed. Longshot saw Aang looking at Katara.

"She's in good hands," he said.

They all, except Smellerbee, looked at Longshot in partial shock.

"No offense but I thought you were mute," Teo commented.

A curl graced Longshot's lips, causing Smellerbee to chuckle. "As you now know, he is not. He simply doesn't like to talk a lot."

Zuko raised an eyebrow but no question left his lips. Smellerbee rolled her eyes at the men still staring at Longshot in awe. "Get going and quit staring at him! He's taken by me anyway."

All three guys' eyes grew wide. "Not like THAT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It'll be better if we split up," Teo told them as they walked a bridge. Mokona rested on his shoulder.

"What about the puffball?" Zuko asked. "Who is he staying with?"

Mokona faced Zuko. "You want me to go with you?"

"Heck no!" Zuko retorted.

Mokona frowned and faced Teo. "He hates me." The creature started crying. Teo took Mokona off his shoulder and held him in his arms. He looked over at Zuko. "Shame on you Zuko-pon pon."

"Quit it with those names!" Zuko snarled.

"I'm not the one who made Mokona cry."

"What the heck does that have to do with your ridiculous nicknames?!"

Teo grinned. "Punishment."

That was the straw on the camel's back for Zuko. He began chasing Teo, who ran off. Aang felt no choice but to chase them. "Guys, knock it off!"

"Easy for you say, Aang-kun," Teo replied briefly.

Aang groaned. At this rate they weren't going to get even close to a clue of where the second feather was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Going to go shop for food?" Smellerbee asked Longshot.

He had his wallet tucked in his pocket and his archery with him. He nodded. She nodded to him and he nodded back to her. He closed the door behind him. Now Smellerbee was only accompanied by silence. She decided to go check on the brunette girl in her and her husband's bed. She smiled when all she heard was light snoring.

"She sounds tired," she commented to herself. "I hope they find her stone feather." She shook her head. "Interesting people, I swear."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang chuckled. "Are you OK, Mokona?"

"Dizzy," Mokona replied in a daze. "Teo sure can run and Zuko sure can chase."

This made Aang chuckle once more. "At least you're safe with me. What's the farthest distance you can go without Teo and Zuko not understanding the people here?"

"I don't know," Mokona admitted. "I understand every language so that's hard to know. Far enough, I suppose."

"I see. Well hopefully we'll find the feather soon."

"Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smellerbee locked the door to the house with her house keys. She had forgotten that she needed to go send off some mail at the post office. She had locked all the doors and even locked the windows. Katara was going to be OK with everything locked. Smellerbee headed for the post office.

In the house, the brunette slowly opened her eyes. She blinked slowly and moaned as she sat up. She continued to blink. Only spirits knew how long she slept and she still felt tired. She looked around in confusion but somehow was unafraid of how she had gotten here. She lifted one leg off the bed and placed it on the floor and then did the same thing to the other leg. At last she stood up. Across the room was a closet.

She looked down at herself and realized she was wearing pajamas. Some new clothes wouldn't be bad to put on. She promptly opened the door to the closet and picked out the first thing she could find. She found blue jeans with holes in it and a blue tank top with a white undershirt. She went to the bathroom and tried it on. In the bathroom lied a mirror. She studied herself in it. She nodded her head slowly in approval.

She headed out for the door and saw she couldn't open it. She cocked her head to the left at the little turn thing on the knob. It was vertical. She turned it horizontal and tried to open the door again only this time she opened it with success. She encountered the same thing with the front door but this time she knew what to do without experimenting. She closed the door behind her and began to walk to no where in particular.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smellerbee grumbled on her way back. It was ridiculous dealing with those post people just to tell them that the mail in her box belonged to someone else. "Pity people don't want to do their job. If I had my swords I'm sure they'd been talking another language!" She paused. "Hmmm, why _did_ I leave without my swords this time?" She shrugged. "I must have been too worried about that girl. Hopefully she's OK."

At the house she took out her keys and placed it in the door slot. She frowned at the way it turned. It turned tighter as if locking. She took the keys out and tried to open the door. It was locked. Apprehension rose when she realized that the door was opened until she locked it again. She unlocked it and ran for her bedroom to see if Katara was still in there.

"Oh no," she muttered.

The sheets were distorted and the closet was left opened. She studied all other parts of the room. The only thing unlocked was the door to the room. That only meant one thing. Katara had woken up and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teo sighed. "Dang. No luck anywhere." Abruptly the wizard saddened. "I wish Toph was here. If it was on the ground she probably would've found it." The cheerful and calmness he had masked for hours disappeared. He was by himself. Aang and Zuko and Mokona wouldn't see him this way so he made no attempt to put that mask back on. He smirked to himself at the thought of erasing the robot girl out of his memory. He could if he wanted. After all, he was a wizard. The catch was that he didn't want to forget. Her fourteen year company was the best times of his life. He wasn't going to erase that.

Seeing things that way, his self pity turned pity for Aang and Katara. He wondered what memory she got back from that one stone feather. It didn't matter for Aang. Whatever memory she had back, he wasn't going to be in it. After that much thought, it gave Teo all the more reason not to erase Toph from his mind. If she were to ever see him again and he had erased her from his memory, it would hurt her like it would eventually hurt Aang whenever Katara woke up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko let his shoulders slump when he realized he could still understand these people. "I didn't need the puffball as much as I thought I did. I wish I could find that blasted feather already so we could leave." He stopped when he saw white hair. He only knew one woman with white hair and that was Sorceress Princess Yue. Was it her? Did she travel dimensions? He ran after that hair in the crowd.

"Hey you!" he screamed. "With the white hair!"

The girl with the white hair turned to face Zuko in the moving crowd. It was indeed Yue. He quickened his pace after her. However, this girl's eyes grew wide. She started shoving through people to get away from him.

"Hey!" he yelled after her.

He practically shoved people out of his way. He grabbed her by the arm. "Princess Yue?" He only met some pepper spray. "AAAHHH!"

"Take that!" she screeched at him. She kicked him in the foot. "Princess?! I am NOT a princess! How did you know my name anyway? You stalker!"

Zuko collapsed to the ground with the agonizing pain in his eyes. "You little-" She kicked him in the sides.

"Don't you EVER try to follow me again!" she threatened. "I got worse in my purse, trust me!"

She walked off with an upset huff. "The nerve of him!"

Zuko wiped at his eyes and tried to open them. He couldn't. They burned when he did. "What the heck was THAT about? She acted like she didn't know me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara had her head down while walking the sidewalks until she accidentally bumped into someone. That someone turned around angrily and scolded, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," she said quietly and wearily. She looked up to see a man fit for a motorcycle gang. She blinked tiredly. The man softened.

"I know you," he said. "You were that girl the kid was trying to get the stone feather for."

"Kid?" she questioned softly. "Stone feather? Hmmmm." She closed her eyes as if in an enchanted trance.

"Tell me; what's your name?"

Katara opened her eyes and looked at the man. "Katara."

"Do you remember anything else?"

Katara dropped her head sadly. "No."

"Bummer. One feather for one memory."

She merely nodded.

"Where are the guys you were with?"

"I don't know," she said timidly. She scratched her head. "I just woke up in a house."

He folded his arms. "I see. Why don't you stick with me until we find your friends? I know they're friendly. Especially that one kid."

Katara nodded once more. "OK."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang couldn't believe his eyes when he passed a restaurant. Through the window pane he saw two waiters walking around with plates. Those two waiters happened to be Sokka and Ling. Aang rushed into the restaurant and exclaimed, "I can't believe you're here!"

Everyone eating looked up at Aang, including Sokka and Ling. Sokka raised an eyebrow while Ling merely smiled.

"We work here if you're talking to us," Ling replied in a friendly voice.

"Yeah," Sokka joined in, his eyebrows were still arched up in suspicion. "Do we know you?"

Aang cocked his head over slightly to see if Sokka was joking. "It's me, Aang."

"Never met ya, kid," Sokka said plainly.

"You probably have us confused with someone else," Ling added apologetically. "Sorry."

Aang studied their faces but then realized that these were Sokka and Ling but_ not the Sokka and Ling he knew_. Sokka would've been shaking him by now asking where his sister was and Ling questioning the events at Azula's tea shop. Aang let out a small chuckle and rubbed an arm in embarrassment. "Yeah. I did."

"Aang!" Aang turned around. It was Smellerbee.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Katara!" she replied. "She's gone!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you like it?" the motorcycle leader asked Katara. They were at an ice cream parlor. Katara had in front of her a hot fudge sundae with nuts on it while he enjoyed a banana split. She placed her spoon down quietly and faced him.

"It's good," she said with a tired smile.

He patted her on the top of her head. "Good to hear."

It was nighttime. Katara looked over her shoulder at the full moon. She blinked when she saw a lone bird flying in the sky. She already could see it before it became visible in front of the moon. She moved her head to the side when she saw a tint of sapphire blue on the bird's wing. It appeared to be a feather that got stuck to it.

"Pretty," she commented quietly.

The leader looked at her confused. "Huh?"

She lifted her finger slowly and pointed at the bird flying. Her eyes turned into that hypnotic ocean blue that Aang saw back in their world Kori. He stood up alarmed. "Hey, are you OK?"

Katara closed her eyes and slowly, she was levitating up into the air and everyone watched her in amazement. The next thing they knew she was going up at a faster speed.

"Hey! You need to get back down here!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MEKYU!" Mokona exclaimed. Aang had always assumed the slits were Mokona's eyes but that wasn't entirely the case. Mokona's eyes were wide open and they proved to be a purplish color and its mouth was fixed like a U.

"What's wrong with the talking rabbit?" Smellerbee asked.

Mokona closed its eyes and replied, "The second feather is close by! Wait...who's that in the sky?"

Aang and Smellerbee looked up. They saw a girl with brunette hair wearing a blue tank top and ripped jeans. Aang's eyes widened in shock. "Katara!"

"How is she doing that?!" Smellerbee exclaimed.

"She's in her trance!" Aang answered. "I have to follow her!" He followed under her. He noticed that in front of her flew a bird. When the bird descended a couple of feet, Katara descended a couple of feet. When the bird made turns, Katara made turns. Why was she after the bird? "OOF!"

Aang was too busy focusing on Katara that he didn't see who he had just slammed into. It was too late for Smellerbee to stop herself therefore she crashed right into Aang.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" Zuko screeched.

"Sorry!" Aang replied sincerely as Smellerbee glared at him.

"That even hurt my head," Teo commented. He rubbed his with one hand. "Apparently you guys saw her too."

Zuko, Smellerbee, and Aang nodded. They all got up and resumed running after Katara. They witnessed her opening her eyes and reaching her hands out. Strangely, the bird slowed down long enough for her to grab something. When Aang saw that that something was sapphire blue, he knew. It was the second feather. He panicked when he saw her coming down at a fast, non stopping speed.

"Katara!"

He picked up his pace to the point veins to showing through his neck. He was not going to let her die from falling seventy feet. He outstretched his arms as it seemed he was getting closer to her fall. Seconds later, she landed in his arms. Aang fell on one knee to balance himself while holding Katara.

"Katara? Katara, say something!" he told her.

Her eyes stayed closed. He placed a hand on her cheek. There was a little bit of warmth. He placed his hand behind her head and brought it to his ear. She was breathing. He lowered her head slightly, sighing in relief. "Thank the spirits."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys should spend the night," Smellerbee said. Longshot nodded as she said this. "It's obvious that you need rest."

The men nodded. Aang set his gaze on Katara sleeping in the living room couch. He had long allowed the second feather to sink into her chest. It was amazing how much she needed rest. He couldn't help but smile. She was safe and sound. Not to mention she looked pretty sleeping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang was sleeping against the side of the living room couch. He woke up when he felt Katara shift slightly in her sleep. He looked over at her. Her face had a troubled look on it. It brought back an old memory back in Kori.

_"I have to go with Sokka on this one," Aang told a sick princess in bed. "You really shouldn't have been out there trying to save the wolves in a blizzard."_

_Katara pouted. "Great. You're on Sokka's side this time. I couldn't leave-" she sneezed and sniffled- "those wolves out there to die." She sneezed again. "You guys needed them."_

_Aang smiled and shook his head. "But we need our princess more." He was confused at the light pink he saw go across her cheeks. That was one serious cold she had. "You should sleep."_

_"I can't," Katara replied. "I don't want you to leave."_

_Katara was shocked, and pleased, when hands clasped hers. She looked at Aang, who smiled at her sweetly. "Then I'll stay until you go to sleep."_

_She squeezed his hand that held hers lightly. "Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

The next thing Aang knew, he found himself holding her hand. "Sleep well, Katara. You need it." Thankfully, she slept still. Her grip on Aang's hand was loose but he didn't care. As long as she could sleep without any disturbance, he was okay. From the kitchen, Teo, Zuko, and Mokona were going into the refrigerator looking for a small snack. They had stopped when they saw Aang hold her hand.

"He really cares about her," Teo whispered.

Mokona nodded while Zuko gave no reply. He turned his back and resumed going through the fridge. "Hey, puff ball, you store stuff in your mouth right? Do you have anything?"

"Mokona," Mokona replied exasperated. "It's Mokona!"

"If I'm hungry enough it'll be rabbit stew!" Zuko growled under his breath.

Teo shushed both of them. "Don't ruin their moment."

Zuko was about to argue but decided it was too late at night to be arguing. He merely closed the fridge and headed back for his palette in the dining room. Teo and Mokona found a cup of yogurt and decided to share that together. They were about to head back themselves until they heard Katara groan. Aang, who was halfway back to falling asleep, looked up. "Katara?"

Katara opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. She had seen that ceiling before leaving the first time she was here. She knew she was back at the place where she first woke up. She felt warm hands over her slightly cold ones. She looked over to expect that motorcycle guy only to see a bald headed kid around her age.

Despite what Azula had said about Katara will never regain memory of him, Aang couldn't help but ask, "Do you remember anything?"

She blinked her eyes. "Who are you?"

Aang knew he would probably feel lonely during this journey bearing the knowledge that things would never be the same. However, this hurt more than he had thought it would. She was familiar to him but he was stranger to her. Before he could say anything, she fell back asleep. Aang softly laid her hand next to her face and slowly headed for the door. He stopped there when he heard drops of rain. He shook off the thought. It didn't matter if there was rain. He needed to take a breath outside and allow the harsh part of reality to sink in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long he's been standing out there?" Zuko questioned Teo.

"Ten to twenty minutes," Teo replied solemnly.

Zuko folded his arms. "I suppose he's crying."

"It's hard to tell," Teo answered. "Don't worry, he'll come around. He cares too much about the girl to quit because of heartbreak." He patted Zuko on the shoulder. Zuko jerked his shoulder.

"I didn't say I was worried," Zuko replied gruffly. "And I am not worried."

Teo shrugged. "Suit yourself." He left back for his palette. Eventually Zuko did as well. Mokona, however, had hopped off Teo's shoulder and stayed by Katara's side.

A couple of minutes later, Aang came inside and found Katara sitting up, slowing stroking Mokona's ears. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the door close. She stopped stroking Mokona's ears when he sat down on the floor.

"There's room on the couch if you want to sit," Katara offered timidly.

Aang looked up at her and smiled warmly. "OK." He rose from the floor and sat a couple of inches away from her to keep her possible new personal space comfortable. Awkward silence.

"So," Aang started slowly. "How much do you remember?"

"All I remember is my name and my family," Katara replied quietly.

"I see. So you know you're a princess, right?"

Katara shook her head. "I didn't know that." She faced him. "What's going on?"

"You're a princess from the world of ice cold weather," Aang explained calmly. "Hear me out about all of this. There was an accident and in the process your memory was shattered into forms of stone feathers."

"Are you looking for them?"

"Yes."

"Anyone else with you?"

"Yes. We're traveling to different worlds. I'm traveling to recollect your feathers for you. They had their own mission but they're traveling with us all the same."

Katara blinked. "Why are you doing this for a stranger?"

Aang paused and searched for the right words. He decided to go on with the truth. "Because if I didn't you would die. It would've been cruel and selfish if I had let you die."

She looked away from him and resumed to scratching Mokona's ears. "I see." There was a brief pause. "Thank you."

Aang looked at his sneakers on his feet. "You're welcome."

Mokona looked at Aang and saddened. It was obvious he was not going to explain his true position in her life before the accident. For Aang, it was a relationship they would have to start from scratch. Something had to come out positive for these teens. It had to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning and the gang stood outside from the house. Smellerbee and Longshot stood at the door to say good bye.

"Thank you for the shelter," Aang said.

"It was greatly appreciated," Teo added.

Zuko merely bowed to which Smellerbee bowed back. To everyone she said, "It was no trouble. Just take care of yourself."

Teo chuckled. "We'll try."

Aang turned his head over to Mokona, who was held in Katara's arms. "Are you ready, Mokona?"

Mokona nodded and jumped into the air. Aurora surrounded the gang. "Mokona Modaki is more than ready to go! Kaa! Puu!"

It opened its mouth wide and sucked Aang, Teo, Zuko, and Katara in. Once it did, the aurora swallowed Mokona until they disappeared out of Smellerbee and Longshot's view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the traveling zone, Katara felt herself and everyone floating. The thought of endless floating made her kind of dizzy. It wasn't in a completely bad way. She was rather intrigued by it. Aang was next to her and that was where her eyes rested on. She reached and grabbed his hand. Aang looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. She then looked forward. There lied a light. She didn't know what lied behind the light.

This made her squeeze Aang's hand lightly. Squeezing his hand told her; whatever happened, he was going to be with her and watch out for her. He was a kind guy and like his hand, she felt something warm in her heart for him.

To be continued...

**A.N.** I know the storylines in this go past episode two in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. XD Just one feather per chapter you know? The anime tends to have a storyline go on for a couple of episodes sometimes. Anyway, hope ya enjoyed. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated and…yeah. XD

Also the Yue (hers was OOC, I know XD) and Sokka and Ling incident, Mokona eventually explained that people will look the same but have different origins. I just didn't feel like writing that part. --


End file.
